Life for love
by amazrie
Summary: Post AWE. Elizabeth expects Will's return with her son. What will happen? An outlook of a beautiful life based on love and adventure: Pirates. Some Jack and Barbossa after! Please R&R!
1. The day before

Elizabeth was walking down the beach, and it was late, the sun had long ago set in the horizon of blue water. Will Turner, her husband had departed from that same beach nine years, 11 months and 3 weeks ago in order to serve as a respectable Captain of the Flying Dutchman, carrying out the rightful duty.

Elizabeth had endured all this years with her child, always true to the love of her life. She had been quite busy, being King of the Brethren Court, current daughter of former Governor of Port Royal, and a loving mother.

The first week since Will's departure, Elizabeth had noticed how important cohabition was, and how she still loved the man she had never lived with and had only had one night with, where they conceived their child. She had promised to herself that she would never let a day go by without thinking of her husband. In fact,. That wasn't too hard to accomplish as she naturally filled her thoughts of them together, since they met, at age 10 both of them until their last encounter.

She reached a beautiful set of rocks on the shore, just below a cliff. Her house was located over that very same cliff, hidden between the nature which had now become her home. Walking down that beach reminded her of the last words she had heard: "_Keep a weather eye on the horizon". _

After all, she had seen all sunsets every single day since his departure, and every time it was over she would recall the most dearest kiss she had experienced with Will. Thinking like that, being together with him in soul kept her alive and moving on.

It was too late now, and she was concerned that her son would worry about her although William III was a brave, respectful boy.

Elizabeth got to the house and saw a pill of papers on the dining table. She had been to Port Royal wast month, just as an appearance to let everyone know in that "high class" she had always deted¡sted that she was alright.

"I want a peaceful life, far from politics but I can assure you all I am in a fine healty". That could be her justification to her true desire of growiung her child in that especial island where Will had left.

She and William III lived an amusing life, as pirates at times, which filled William's heart, reassuring her that her son was as adventurous as she had been since infant.

She headed to William's room and smiled gently as he slept, with a wooden sword still on his hands and a bandana on his head, similar to that of his father. Elizabeth had told William about his father since the day he was born. There seemed that there were no more stories left to be told, and Will had always been "present" among them, his physical appearance was the only thing left to experiment.

Once in her room, Elizabeth changed from her day-working clothes to her dressgown and settled herself in bed. For her, nights were the most terrible thing to face alone. That was when she missed Will most, sometimes driving her to tears, some happy ones, some sad ones.

However, this night was different. Will would be back exactly tomorrow and the excitement didnt' let her sleep. She felt like a kid, before receiving a present, unable to control her happiness, but she knew that if she slept, tomorrow would come sooner and she would be well-rested for that big day.

Silently, her door opened to reveal a smiling William. When he saw her mother awake, he ran into her bed and climed in a high jump. Both of them started laughing and she began tickling him in the belly. He rolled over and over in the matress and finally sat down facing her mom, throwing himself to a fierce hug. They laid on the bed, both understanding each other's feelings towards tomorrow.

"Is he really going to stay with us after tomorrow?" William asked Elizabeth.

"Of course he is William, your dad will be free to be with us forever after tomorrow." She replied reassuring her worried son.

"But what if there was somwthing wrong with the spell or Calypso miscounted the days? Will he become like poor Davy Jones? I'm sure dad wouldn's look nice in tentacles!" William said. He was always a curious boy, wanting to know everything at all times.

"William, don't say that. It won't happen, Will will be back tomorrow and gets to stay with us." Love, don't question the good things." She answered, easing her chiild's excitement.

"But you always say that an interesting person analized both the good and the bad, and now you tell me that I should not question the bad?" William started to tease her mother.

"You must be joking, you understand what I mean! Yes, it's good to question goos¡d things too but the fact that your father will be back tomorrow and get to stay with us in unquestionable" she tried to explain.

"Mom, I know, don't you know by now when I make a joke! HAHA" he replied now, proud to have a say in everything.

"I knew you were joking Will, but I am just very nervous. I have been waiting for this day for ten years and there are too many feelings to handle, it just seems to good to be true". Elizabeth said, clearly happy but worried about thoughts that were crossing her mind. She now realised that 10 years was a very long time and wat if Will didn't feel the same way about her any more? Would they be happily ever after after all?

"Mamma, you always tell me you love day very much, so think only of that. By all the stories you've told me, I can tell he loves you the same way, if not more. So when he comes, you'll only have joy." William said. Apart from being funny and playful, he knew when to be serious, and this last comment, naturally had left her mother calmer, surer that everything would be fine.

"I love you very much William, you are mommy's beautiful boy" she said, hugging him tightly, as he tried to be released of her mother's arms.

"I love you too mom, but I am not to be treated like a toy!" he replied.

He kissed her mother on the cheek playfully and jumped off the bed, grabbing his wooden sword, fighting an invisible enemy.

"Darling, you'll be too tired tomorrow, better head off to bed now" Elizabeth told her son caringly and giving him one last good night kiss.

She accompanied her son to his room and tucked him well in bed (despite his complaints of doing so) and eventually returned to her room.

"_This is it" _she thought. Tomorrow Will would be coming home and she would finally ease all her pain only by seeing him. Her husaband, her love, her trusted friend and most of all, a part of her heart.

From the first moment she had seen Will she knew it would be the man of her life, and her situation was a dream come true. Not all people could fulfil them and she was grateful that she had. Despie some of her previous actions, she felt she didn't deserve Will. He was so fine, so respectable and so lovable that it made her shake in happiness at the only thought of him.

Will Turner was her life, her reason and sense to all. By this, she rapidly fell asleep just to wake on the one day that she had been expecting the past decade...


	2. Will's return

It was a beautiful day to be expected at the Caribbean. Elizabeth awoke with her pounding with a happiness she could not explain. This feeling she was experiencing was to deep and she hadn't felt it since the day William III was born and she had become a mom.

A ray of light went straight to her left eye, causing her to rise from her bed. She calmly walked to the kitchen. It was nearly midday and she was glad she had woke up so late, so the day would be shorter till the long-awaited sunset.

She was surpreised to find William attempting to cook something for lunch. Without him noticing, she stood on the threshold gazing at his other half of life: his son.

Without much effort, William managed to break a plate whcich he had hoped her mother wouldn't notice, although she was directly watching.

"I'm sorry mamma!" He said trying to excuse himself.

"William, it doesn't matter. I was watching you cook and it was so beautiful. It is so wonderful such gesture" She answered gently, reassuring her son that he had done nothing wrong.

Cheerful that he would not be told off, he told her mother "you slept until late and I though I could cook something for lunch. You don't like cooking anyway, and you said that you didn't want any maid today in the house."

"It's alright. Yes, we are together and alone because in this perfect day no one must disrupt the wellbeing of the house." By her tone, he could tell that her mother was absolutely happy.

They sat down on the kitchen table eating the half-burned meal that William had prepared so eagerly. They talked for a long while in the after-lunch conversation, remembering trips mother and son had made and William's first journey to Tortuga. He had admitted that to be one of the best trips he had done in his childhood.

It was well-passed midday and Elizabeth was lying on a sofa over the living room, reading a novel about pirates, which she never got bored of. William was swordfighting in the big garden, near the woods over the cliff. She could see the breathtaking view from the window. How she had wished to be with her husband, sailing the seas. But in a few hours' time that would be possible.

She could read no longer as her thoughts drove her away from the thematic of the book. All she could think of was _him. _Her William. Once again with these joyful thoughts, she fell asleep, as the peace and calmness of her surroundings made her rest even more quiet.

Little Will came running towards the house, dropping his swords and removing his bandana. He headed towards her mother in the sittiing room and woke her up, not caring to cease her sleep.

"Mamma, the sun is about to set!" He half-cried as he pulled her to stand up from that old sofa.

Unconsciously, she let two tears escape her eyes. She wiped them away and made haste to the cliff just in front of their house.

William III was half-running ahead singing that particular song she had sung when she was his age. Shw could hear in the distance the mumbling:

_Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me_

_We pillage _

_We plunder_

_We riffle and loot_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me. _

She finally catched up with her son and smmiled at his as she watched him down. He also faced her, retirning her smile and let her put her arm aroung him as they waited for the sun to set.

None of them dared to speak. Elizabeth did not even dare wink her eyes for she was anxiously waiting for that flash of green to appear in the horizon. Before she knew it, there it was, _the flash of green._

She winked in awe and smiled once again to her son receiving his grinn.

The Flying Dutchman was to far to notice anyone aboard so they waited a while to go ashore to meet the man of their lives.

"Let's go!" she cried to him, now heading the run down to the beach.

Meanwhile, a long boat was already in the water, heading to land, to the very same spot where Elizabeth and Will had said their last good bye ten years ago.

She made a brief flashback and realised how much time had passed and how she had took advantage of each second with her son, despite her husband's absence. She did not wish to go back, she could only see ahead of this day.

Will eventually threw himself to the water in order to reach land faster, his thoughts focused on the woman that had made his life complete. He had spotted her a few minuted ago and didn't need to look far to see her again, running towards him.

Elizabeth threw her arms around him, almost losing balance and knocking him down. He was a tough man, strong but sensible and immediatley realised that it was the very same Elizabeth who loved him as much as he loved her who was there, hugging him tightly, not letting him go. He didn't want to anyway, as he buried his head in her hair, recognising old smells as well as discovering new ones.

"I love you so much Elizabeth" He whispered in her ear, making tears leave her eyes as she responded with a murmur that was barely audible: "I love you Will"

Eventually they look into each other's eyes and he came to terms with the fact that he was home. She was his home and she had been waiting for him.

Such was the excitement that he didn't realise a pulse inside him which reverberated in her hands upon her chest. She suddenly became blanck, and he too dropped tears from his eyes. This was much better than expected! He had his heart back, only they didn't understand how.

All of a sudden, a distinctive voice was heard from the sky, slow but harsh:

_William Turna' iu have sieled de seas and have fulfiled iur duty. Iu have remained tru to she whom you lov and she has bin tru to iu. Iur heart is back to its rightful place, for iur service to de Duchman has ended. _

William III was stunned by this apparent magic so he emerged to the sand from behind a corner of the cliff. Elizabeth was still looking up to the sky, thanking her husaband for being so loyal.

Meanwhile, Will spotted the child. He could see his own eyes in the kidd. He was no fool but the odds that he could have a son were practically none. One remote day with Elizabeth ten years ago, consummating their marriage could have such positive effects?

He couldn't say a word for he was absolutely petrified by the happiness he felt if the boy was his son.

"Will this is William Turner III, _our _son. William, this is Will, your father." She introduced both of them.

William III had been waiting for so long for this moment to come and now was unsure that his father was even glad to see him. Little did he know Will was blessing this moment as one of the happiest in his life.

"William!" He exclaimed, kneeling in the sand and opening his arms in welcome.

"Without second thoughts, William threw himself into his father's arms tightly gripping his strong arms and putting his own around his neck. Will got up and twirled his son in the air, much to William's amusement. Elizabeth let more tears leave her eyes as she had realised that what she saw in fron of her was a family. She didn't want to ask anything else from life, she had everything she wanted there, on that beach, next to her.

Will finally placed his boy in the ground, hugging Elizabeth once more, next to the two people he cared most in this world: his wife and son. There was no need to talk as the three of them enjoyed the moment of understanding from behalf of all.

As it grew darker, Elizabeth said "we should return home if not wen won't be able to fin our way back"

"Yes we should, but all I need is here on the beach" Will replied. With these words, William threwa himself to his father once again saying "I've missed you pappa, I'm glad you're home"

Elizabeth and Will shared their first kiss since his arrival, reminding themselves when they were ten years younger. They smiled at each other, in a peak of happiness that all three of them shared.

This definetely was home.


	3. A memorable night

William was running towards the house, often returning and grabbing Will's hand, pulling him.

"I'm coming William!" His father told him.

"Mamma told me you were always very athletic and active! Come pappa, I want you to see our house" he answered with enthusiasm.

"The three of them reached ther house and Will was stunned by the beauty and simplicity of the place. He had missed this life especially when he had been betrothed to Elizabeth after joining the crew of Sao Feng to rescue Jack from the Locker. While he was his fiancé, he always felt uncomfortable in the high society for he knew poeople were seeing him as some blacksmith that wanted to take advantage from the givernor's daughter.

He loved her and therefore didn't mind what people said about them for he believed that `people who matter don't care´. Now he was a free man, free to be the rest of his amusing life with the woman he loved and his child. Although he had just met him, he felt like he loved him more every time he saw William. After all, he was his son, their son, a precious gift from Elizabeth on his return apart from her presence.

"So, this is our house. It's a bit isolated from...well everything." Will mentioned to Elizabeth as they entered to the living room where Elizabeth had just been a some minutes ago.

"Well, we hardly spend an entire month at home. We spend quite a lot of time in Singapour, although William doen'st like it much. He prefers Tortuga, and I often have meeting with the pirate lords in Shipwreck Cove.

"Ah yes my love, Pirate King. So how is paracy?" He asked interested in the subject.

"Well, Jack visited us a few months ago because two years ago we attacked a vessel of The EITC on the Black Pearl. The bloody bastards had mountains of gold aboard and a heavy cargo of slaves. We set them free and took the treasure, from which I kept some. The fight was very challenging and quite fun!" She said as telling a story.

"And where was 7-year old William then?" Will asked.

"Well, he stayed with my aunt in Port Royal, with the excuse that I had to attend some matters in other islands. After all, I still have some influence on the high families in the colony, even though I don't care about it."

"It seems that everything has gone well. I am so happy Elizabeth and thankful for this opportunity to be together again and forever." Will pointed out as he hugged her firmly and still gently.

"Come and see my room!" William said, breaking the physical bond between his parents and taking him to a little bedroom at the end of a large corridor.

Will entered the chamber and rightaway noticed that his son had the same passion for pirates as Elizabeth had when she was his age. There were wooden swords everywhere and hats and eyepatches.

"This was a gift from Captain Jack Sparrow when he visited us some time ago." William said showing his father a big hat with a large, black feather on the top of it. "He said it was a gift for Barbossa after defeating the endeavour of Cutler Beckett but refused to give it to him when his ship was gone under Barbossa's orders. I think it fits me!"

"Haha, those two will never stop quarreling, I'd say."Will said. "William, you know that after turning myself into a pirate I was a distinguished..."

"Blacksmith in Tortuga. Pappa, I don't think there is a story from you I haven't heard. Mom made sure I'd know everything about you before meeting you." Will told his father. "But dad, I want you to tell me yourself everything."

"William, I feel like I have known you for ages now. It sounds ridiculous but I love you very much as i love your mother. We are a family and I will never be parted from you from this day on." Will reassured his son, wanting to express his first feelings towards him.

Elizabeth placed each arm over Will and William's shoulder and added "Dinner is ready. Let's eat, Will you must be very hungry."

"Thank you love." He gazed at her before they returned to the kitchen.

They ate dinner in laughter and joy, retelling stories and mentioning new ones. Will felt entirely at home, realising that even though he had been married for ten years, he had never lived at home nor slept with his wife.

The after-dinner conversation ended up in a sleeping William and a cheerful Will and Elizabeth. They grinned at each other both noticing their son with his head over the table, sleeping deeply. He had had a very busy day full of excitement which had eventually knocked him off.

Will lifted William up and carried him in his arms up to his respective bedroom, tucking him in bed, kissing him in the cheek and turning out the light, before closing the door.

"We'll have tomorrow and entire days to keep talking. Sleep has catch up with him in the end." Elizabeth told her husband before getting so close to him so their lips were inches away.

"Elizabeth, thank you for waiting for me. This is all I have ever wanted as a man. I love you and I never wish to be parted from you nor from my son" Will said.

"Oh Will, I wanted to tell you how you make me happy, and have always have. From the first moment I met you, I have loved you. Thank you for being yourself and making me the happiest woman on earth" Elizabeth pointed out, with laughter, although with a serious meaning.

Will gave her a gentle kiss, which she returned quickly. They moved upstairs, Elizabeth showing him the way to their room. Elizabeth realised that she would, for the first time in her life, wake up the following morning with the man she loved the most next to him.

They started to kiss again, although this time passionately. After all, despite being in their thirties and being married for ten years, they have only had sex once. Both Will and Elizabeth felt as yong people, barely experienced.

However, they knew that that would change, with Will's permanent stay.

They entered the bedroom. It was big and had the bed right in the middle. Will felt in the land of his dreams. Elizabeth was wearing a long skirt with a white shirt and a waistcoat, and her hair was tied in a half pony tail.

Will was wearing his grey bandana with his black trousers and his bordeaux shirt. They both removed their boots and left them at the entrance of the room. They kissed again, repeating each other what they felt for one another and locking themselves in an embrace that seemed endless.

Elizabeth broke apart but only to start removing Will's shirt. He lifted his arms so she would remove it completely and she was stunned to see once again that firm chest of the beautiful man she had in front of her. She kissed him fiercely and placed her hands on his back, moving them up and down through it as he undressed her upper clothes.

After a few moments, both of then were lying on the bed, naked and focused on each other, remembering this moment forever. Their major source of happiness was the fact that they were two individuals that had the mutual and loving feelings, they trusted each other and were demonstrating it in the most intimate way. No timelimit would determine the length of their actions and they were free from pressure of duty.

_If there was actually heaven _Will thought, _this is it._

By the way Elizabeth's eyes looked up to him, he knew she felt the same way.


	4. The hunt

Elizabeth slept with her arms around Will's neck and with his own arms around her waist. However, Will could not sleep. He watched his wife next to him, as an angel in her dreams and that filled him with tenderness. He remembered her face exactly as before with some aged marks that resembled that ten years had gone through. Will, however had remained as the 25 year old man before his duty to the Flying Dutchman. He felt ecstatic. He hadn't felt like this for a long time and so he poured all those feelings into a kiss he placed on her forehead.

Elizabeth woke up by the touch of his lips and looked at him directly in the eyes. They were wide and beautiful, and with his hand, touched her cheek. She reacted happily, realising that this magic moment was indeed reality. Elizabeth had waited for this normal life for so long and now that she had it, she was so thankful to Will, to their love that had made their lives possible.

Elizabeth rolled over Will and kissed him full in the mouth, surprising him for he thought she was still sleepy. Will placed his hands on her bare back and pulled her even closer to him. She laughed loudly making him quiestion the motives for the laughter.

"I just can't believe that life is so perfect. Look at us, we look like teenagers, and I love the way it feels. Even though we are grownups and act as such, we mantain a passion and love that will never get old." She said

"Because we love each other truly. It will always be like that, I'll always be here. I promise love." He told her holding her tightly.

Elizabeth by hearing these words, exploded in joy and had a sudden urge to hugg him so stronly so he would never be apart from her.

They talked and laughed for about two hours, between kisses and another romantic episode. In the end, he was tired. They were sitting on the bed, their bodies in full view when Will said "Let's get to sleep love. We can have a wonderful day tomorrow with William too. I can't believe how much I love him."

"I'm so gladd Will because I taught him everything I though was right and have talked about you ever since he was born. He loves you very much too" She replied, making Will feel as a hero.

They tucked themselves in bed after putting on their night robes and embracing once again as a loving couple.

The sun was already up and it was mid morning. Elizabeth woke first and at first she was aboput to get up from bed to resume her duties when she saw Will next to her. It amazed her how a routine proigrammed her brain, but at that moment, she decided that would change.

She forgot all about her obligations and stayed layed next to her husband until he woke up because of her constant stroking of his hair.

"Good morning my angel" She greeted him, a wide smile appearing in her lips.

"Hello darling. Howe long were you awakw?" He asked inocently.

"Not much, just a few minutes. I was watching you in your sleep. You can't imagine how much I love you Will." She said, with watery eyes because of the deep, important feelings she was feeling.

He kissed out her one tear and hugged her, squeezing her back, which made her moan in pleasure of his touch and warmth.

"I love you too Elizabeth" Will told her.

Suddenly, William appeared in the corner of the bedroom and asked permisson to come in. When his parents consented, he ran to the bed with an impressive jump in the air.

"Good morning William, did you sleep well?" he asked, enjoying the family-moment.

"Great. I'm hungry, I want to have some breakfast and then head to the woods, so pappa can teach me to hunt a wild boar." He added, excited about the plannified adventure of the day.

"Ok, let's see what you're made of" Will told him. William headed downstairs. Elizabeth sat up, a bit worried about the hunt, for William had only catched a few rabbits in their adventures, but she trusted her husband.

After breakfast, followed by a long talk, games in the garden and a playful atmosphere, William demanded his father to teach him. He headed inside the house to fetch his guns, and knives to show his son a real hunt.

"Be careful William, stay next to dad at all times" Elizabeth told her son before the event.

"I will mamma. Love you" he aded after kissing her on the cheek in haste.

"He'll be al right. We'll be back in a few hours" Will said to Elizabeth. He then kissed her softly for a long time, being interupted by the boy's excitement.

"Have fun" Elizabeth yelled behind them as they disappeared into the forest.


	5. Missing William

Will and his son had a marvelous opportunity to be together, sharing their thoughts and each other's company alter being separated for 9 long years.

"So William, you've been practising your fighting skills with a wooden swords. Hunting a wild boar is completely different."Will told his son, making sure he understood the possible danger that could result from not obeying him.

"Yes dad I know, but I'll keep a weather eye at all times. Besides you're by my side." The last words William said made his father feel contented with himself knowiung that his son loved him very much, feeling sedcure next to him.

A couple of meters away, a wil boar was quietly resting on the ground. _This is it _Will thought to himself as he prepared his gun, pointing it at the animal.

"William, this gun, you must press it against your shoulder, and you must aim it, centering the eye and firing without hesitation." His father told him, sweat running down his forehead.

"Ok" William said in reply as his father made the demonstration.

Will was about to fire when all of a sudden a vast explosion appeared close where to where the beat was. Father and son fell over their backs, being taking aback by the explosion. Without thinking about it, Will took William's hand as the latter was nervous not for the explosion itself but the source of it.

Before anyone could realise, a bunch of pirates started running towards them, obviously outnumbering them. Will's first though was to fight, but he'd be beated rightaway by these bastards. Insted, they ran towards the sea, out of the forest. Unluckily, Will had forgotten by his lack of knowledge from the surroundings that they were still on the bluff, ending on a trerribly high cliff.

_Damn, _Will thought. Will knew that he could run no more, so he knelt beside William and told him clearly: "William, you must go to the house as fast as you can. Tell your mother that there are pirates on the island. I'll fight them for a while to give you enough time to run"

"But you're coming then aren't you dad?" His sin asked nervous.

"Of course I will, just make sure you get away!" Will said, not really sure about his own fate, but he had to give his family a chance.

The boy started to run and the pirates were getting closer. Will suddenly started to fire his guns and started fighting with his sword. However, much to his dismay, some pirates continued chasing his son, but there was nothing he could do as he was surrounded by five evil ones.

Before he could do anything, he had stepped back too much. He was falling from the cliff and he felt the air through his fingers. Then, he thought of Elizabeth, her face covered his eyes as he fell into the water, not hittinh a sharp rock for a few inches.

William kept running, remembering his father's orders. But the pirates were running faster still. He felt his feet dumb, and yet he hadn't run that fast ever.

A pirate with dark hair and three missing tooth jumped over the lad and knocked him down. He placed the child over his shoulders as the others laughed in some sort of accomplishment, and the next thing they knew, they were heading off in their pirate ship, away from the island, taking William with them.

Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa, in front of the wide window facing the bluff. It was getting late, and her husband and son hadn't returned yet form the hunt, pretty alarming. She started pacing the room over and over again until she lost her patience and went outside. There was no movement and the despair was taking over her.

From the corner formed between the end of the house and the garden, Will was making his way to his home. He felt desolated, as if part of his now existing heart had been ripped out from him. He then saw his wife. She was standing next to an enormous tree which at day, cast out a vast shadow over some benches in the garden. Will startled her as he whispered in her back, "They took him, they took William!"

By the startle, she only gazed at him deeply before losing herself in his arms, tears already pouring out of her eyes. He holded her steady and firmly, he had to calm her sorrow, in fact _share _it for little William was his only, adored son.

"No! This can't be happening. Who took him? Why are you wet and hurt over your face?"Elizabeth asked him, with a clear despair in her broken voice, touching his recent-wounds.

"There was an explosion and pirates appeared out of the blue. We started to run and I told William to warn you while I distracted them, but I fell from the cliff. But what matters is that our boy is gone, he's gone and I couldn't save him!" Will said as frustration was growing inside him. He had spent only one night and half a day with his family, perfectly happy, and now _this hell. _

Right then he made a silent promise, _I will bring him back, no matter what. No one is touching my son. _

Elizabeth was sobbing uncontrolably as he hugged her and holded her even more firmly than before. Anyhow, there was no time to waste. They needed to get going but he didn't even know where to start...

"Will, what are we going to do? Where do we start?" She asked, reading his mind.

"I have no idea. Do you have anyone who would try to hurt you?" He asked, eager to get a clue.

"Not that I know of. We must get back and see if they dropped something that can identify them". Elizabeth said, but found no answer as Will was already running towards the kidnapp scene.

When Elizabeth got there, he read Will's eyes. There was nothing left, only broken branches...until something caught their attention. It reflected the moon's light and was very tiny. Will approached to it carefuly before grabbing it. It was a small medallion in french.

"That is from French Capitain Chevalle of the Brethren Court! I recognise it because I saw him holding it in the last meeting of the Brethren last year, to discuss another law to be passed!" Elizabeth said excited, although nervous.

"Right, we're going to Shipwreck Cove, tonight." Will added heading towards the house to get ready.

"Will!" Elizabeth called after him. "It wasn't your fault. We will find him."

"I could have saved him, but they took him. After one day with my family and I can't even protect them..." he tailed out.

"Listen to me! It could have happened to anyone, don't blame yourself. It hurts me too, but together, we will find him, he is strong and brave and he knows we'll come after him." Elizabeth told his husband, getting closer to him.

Will understood what she had told him and he leaned his forehead against hers, as he had done ten years ago in their last goodbye.

"I love you" he said and just as last time, he suddenly turned aroud, finally reaching the house as Elizabeth was left alone outside, longing for his son.

When she entered their bedroom on the second floor Will was tidying his weapons for the persuit.

"Will, we must leave right away. Our ship is docked at the other side of the island, we must take a couple of horses and reach it so we can weigh anchor." She told him as they took a small bag from the kitchen with food inside it...and a bottle of ron.

As they horserode, Elizabeth informed him of their plan.

Elizabeth was still Captain of the Empress as Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. However, she mainly fough pirates with Jack and took some of the treasure in their conquers. Therefore, Elizabeth had named Tai Huang temporary captain of the Empress, calling him whenever she needed the ship for the treasure-salvaging. The latter had proved himself to be a loyal man and was fairly trusted by Elizabeth because of her power as King of the Court.

For a few weeks, Tai Huang had not sailed the ship, keeping it on the other side of the island where Elizabeth and her son lived. Luckily, there were only miles away from Shipwreck island and thereby at the same distance of Shipwreck Cove: their destination.

After an hour of intense riding, Will and Elizabeth reached the other coast of the island. He helped her down of the horse, giving her a comforting smile, trying to be calm about their present situation.

"Tai Huang, we set sail for shipwreck cove good man. Take us there as fast as you can!" She demanded of the man, getting inside the ship as Will followed her.

Before they knew it, the sails were being pushed by the wind and the night was growing darker. Elizabeth was standing near the helm, looking worried but still her eyes reflected safety as Will appeared from the corner of the cabin, to where she was.

"I've marked the path we must make to reach the Cove. Elizabeth, try to rest, you'll need all your strenghts tomorrow. I'll go with you in a minute." Will told her reassuringly.

"Yes, I'll try to get some sleep. Thank you love" she said, burrying her head against his chest, finding comfort in his strong hug. He kissed her softly in the mouth, which she returned more fervishly before she entered the cabin.

Will simply looked at the sea he knew so much and faced Tain Huang: "How long will it take us to get to the Cove?"

"If the wind is steady at this speed, tomorrow night." The asian man replied.

Will Turner tried not to think of the 24 hours before they reached the Cove. What would happen to his son? Where will he find him, or worse, he closed his eyes, disgusted by the though _whether _ he would find him...


	6. Possible ally

**I know I haven't posted for centuries! **I finished the IB in November and have been practically sleeping all through December and doing nothing, not even writing! Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews, even though they are not many, they really do push me to write more!

I know this chapter is not long, but it's a start, a warm up for all the time out of fan fiction. I'll try to update more often, so hope you like this chapter. **Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

Will remained on deck for a considerable amount of time, until his lower limbs started aching for standing without moving for such length of time. He had heard Elizabeth call after him before she retired to the ship's cabin. Despite loving and desiring his wife almost more than anything in his world, Will was not able to join her tonight, not even to simply just rest, for half his mind would be occupied by worries, and his Elizabeth deserved all of his attention.

Nevertheless, Elizabeth must have been absorbed in her own thoughts too, for she did not resurface from the cabin until a few moments before sunrise. Her face was not relieved, though her eyes showed what seemed to Will- confidence? She would never cease to amaze him, for in most desperate circumstances, Elizabeth had managed to survive, and not only that, but surviving in a dignified way. Will's unavoidable departure ten years and almost three says ago could have utterly destroyed any other woman. Yet, Elizabeth still stood, as captain of a pirate ship, king of the Brethren Court, a mother and the daughter of the late governor of Port Royal. Despite the difference between her previous life, that of Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Governor Wetherby Swann and Elizabeth Turner, pirate King, she had one clear aspect of her life clear: the people in it which she loved and cared for.

Silently, Elizabeth approached Will and leaned overboard to absorb some morning sun, her fountain of hopes to cling to in this new day. Will simply put one arm around her shoulder and together they stared at the approaching island where they headed to. There was no need to speak for now, for if they did what would they say, _everything is going to be fine, we'll find William?_ This was no laughing matter or moment for comforting words for either of them.

Moments later, other ships were visible at a distance and Will could not help the urging to ask Elizabeth about the whereabouts of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"He's…still Jack, Will. He comes and goes from the rules of the Brethren as he pleases. If it was not for our shares of treasure captured or the long time we have known one another, I would believe him to be immortal for he never changes." Elizabeth replied to her husband's enquiries about the good captain.

"Elizabeth, you do not believe that he was involved in the…kidnap…do you?" Will could not help but ask, although quite certain the most likely answer would be 'no'.

"If he was, I'll gladly finish him off myself darling." Elizabeth said through greeted teeth. Elizabeth very much cared about dear old Jack but he had proved to be a trustless kind of person, despite the years of working together. Still, whether by motherly nature or some other unexplainable reason, Elizabeth did not believe to be the traitor, but an ally. Then and there, she had the crazy idea.

"Will, Jack is still in possession of the Pearl, despite Barbossa's continues efforts to take it away from him, and the last I heard of him, he was heading this way, to Shipwreck Cove! He could be of some help. If Capitain Chevalle is behind all this, Jack is the right person to help us; he's been trying to destroy him for years!" Elizabeth suggested, animated by the idea of having another partner helping in the pursuit of her and Will's son.

"It could be, but don't you think Jack would be I don't know…in the Pelegosto's island rather than here, just where and when we need him? I would love to have his help but don't you think it would be too coincidental if he happened to be here?" Will said as he frowned his brow, knowing of Jack's unstable nature.

At that very moment, Elizabeth, having been aboard of the Black Pearl for several years, was able to detect its black sails at a distance, although not too far from aboard the Empress. Although, she had to agree with Will, this was coincidental, but it definitely suited her. Jack could always find a way to work everything to his advantage, but that meant a cost too, Jack would never act out of kindness or generosity for others. Will and Elizabeth would have to think of something good to offer to him.

"Do you really mean that?" Elizabeth asked, after a while of spotting the Pearl and arranging her thoughts.

"About what?"

"That even though it's unlikely, we could use his help?" Elizabeth asked, wanting to know for her husband's true answer before he say the ship behind him.

"Of course I do, Elizabeth, there is nothing in this world that would stop me from wanting me to save my son." As Will said the words _my son_, the piercing feeling that he had been a father for almost three days, and he was now trying to rescue his only and beloved son, made him turn around, resisting tears that were menacing to escape his eyes.

Suddenly, all his efforts used in resisting his urge to cry were vanished by the sight of the Black Pearl, now in front of him only a few miles away.

He turned once again, to face his wife and he just nodded, reassuring Elizabeth that they would both try to make out of Jack Sparrow an ally.


End file.
